


Friday Night Bart

by virus21



Category: Impulse (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: Bart is in a Friday night rut that has Cassie concerned. Lucky, Courtney happens to be in the Tower. But will this blow up in everyone's faces?





	1. Chapter 1

Another Friday night at Titan's Tower. Conner and Cassie were snuggled on the couch, along with Tim and Stephanie. Friday was date night and while the urge to go out and about was always there, the foursome would rather unwind in the tower's living room while saving going out for the weekend. 

Most of the other Titans usually went to their hometowns or into the city these nights when they weren't needed, leaving the tower free. However, there was one Titan who was usually there.

“Hey lovebirds, don't mind me” said Bart Allen in his usual cheerful voice “I'm just getting the stuff for some deep fried fish. I got some haddock on sale, so I'm going to have a feast of that stuff.”

“Ok Bart. You have fun with your fish and fries and tartar sauce and stuff” said Conner, trying to even remotely sound interested. 

After Bart left to tend to his fish fry, Stephanie chimed in “I noticed that every Friday, Bart is still here and doing something and going overboard, even by his standards, to sound cheerful”.

“Don't worry Steph, that's just Bart's way” explained Tim “But, it does seems odd that he doesn't go out on Friday's when it would probably funner than sticking around here and risk being a third wheel”.

Cassie rose from her spot to go talk to Bart, who was currently in the kitchen, using super speed to create his fishy meal “Bart honey, can we talk”? 

“Sure Cassie. What do you want to talk about”? Bart asked, not bothering to clean the flour from his face.

“I've noticed that the last few Friday nights, you have either been cooking or doing some other project. Like that room sized Lego city you made last week. I'm kind of worried.”

Bart stood silently for a moment before laughing at Cassie's comments “Oh Cassie, I'm fine. I just like using Fridays to do some extra stuff.”

“Ok, its just you might be happier if you went out. You know had fun”.

“I'm fine Cassie, I don't need to go out” Bat said, this time having a slightly harsher tone.

“But Bart..”

“I said I'm fine”! Bart snapped

Cassie's look turned to a scowl “The fact that you snapped at me like that tells me that you aren't fine. I'm your friend Bart, talk to me.”

Bart hung his head low, not wanting to talk but knowing Cassie wasn't one to let up when she felt that her friends need help “I don't want to go out. If I am going to be reminded that everyone has someone and I don't, I'd rather be here to do it.”

Cassie was confused “Have no one? I'm sure there's someone we know you could hang out with, maybe start something with”.

Bart once again laughed, this time in a more mocking tone “Really Cassie?! Let's see: Cissie couldn't care less about being more than a friend, she was too busy drooling over Tim and Conner. Rose was just playing me and yes, you may say I told you so on that one. Megan is fine, but a little to schizoid for my taste at times. And I really don't need hang with many other single gals in the business. And who outside of it could take all of me in for more than a moment”?

Cassie pondered what Bart had said and sadly, could offer him nothing. She silently turned and walked away, leaving Bart to his business.

Cassie walked into the living area, but not to sit down “Guys, Bart is in bad shape. He really could use a night out with someone”.

“I think your exaggerating, Cassie” Conner said “Bart has his moments and is just a little mopey . We all are at times. By tomorrow, he'll be his happy self”.

“Conner, I don't think so” Cassie said “I'm really worried. We need to find someone for him, at least to get him out of the tower”.

“Its not like we don't care “Tim chimed in “But, even Bart said it once that there weren't many options in the costumed hero world for him and he didn't think it would work with a normal person.” The same thing that Bart said, so it did seem Tim at least addressed this with Bart.

The conversation was interrupted by the elevator activating. Odd considering none of the other team members were coming back tonight unless it was job related. The doors open to reveal Courtney Whitmore.

“Hey Titans”! Courtney said, with all the sugary bounce that one could have “What are you up to on this wonderful Friday night”!?

“Hey Courtney” Cassie answered “We were having out Friday sit in date, but we are in a the middle of a issue”.

“What's up, Wondy Girl”?

“It's Bart” Cassie answered “He's having issue dealing with the fact that he has problems getting dates and he spends every Friday night being distant and eccentric. Say, I know this is sudden, but would you mind taking him out tonight? It would at least get him out of the tower and spare us the massive fish smell we will likely endure.”

Courtney pondered for minute before responding “Well I was here mostly to ask if you wanted to go to that party that Karen was throwing at her company, but sure.”

Cassie pointed towards the kitchen. As Courtney entered, she saw the streak of a speedster zooming around, making food.

“Hey Bart, can we talk”? Bart stopped, seeing Courtney standing there in the entrance way “Hey Starry Gal, what can I do you for”?

“Well I heard that you are in kind of rut, so I figured I would drag you out of here to, well have some fun”.

Bart's reponce was not what Courtney was expecting “Damn Cassie! Look Courtney, I appreciate the gesture. But I don't need a pity date, so tell Cassie to drop it”!

Courtney was shocked. She had never known Bart to be this worked up. It was clear to her that the problem was serious. It was clear she had to be more assertive. She then grabbed Bart's wrist “No you listen Bart Allen. You are clearly need to get out and I am going to be the good person I am and take you out. So zip your speedster ass up stares and pretty yourself up. Got it!?”

Bart said nothing. He sped his way upstares and in quick order was clean and dressed. Courtney grabbed his wrist again and dragged him out, saying buy to the Titans as she and Bart left “See you guys. We plan to have some fun!” And out they were.

“Umm Cassie, what did you do”? Asked Conner, sounding worried.

“I just helped one of our oldest friends. It will work out”. Cassie said.

The others were not convinced. Tim in particular thought that this would bite everyone in the ass in the end. All any of them could do it wait for the inevitable.


	2. Chapter 2

The city was a hive of activity, perfect for Friday night activities. Courtney asked Bart what they should go. Bart didn't know how to respond as he had little experience with doing these things with a girl. With his friends sure, but this was a date of sorts, so he could only do what he would do on his own. So he picked the arcade. 

The arcade was small, a shadow of the size of one's from yesteryear. Then again, it didn't need to be bigger. Courtney was shock that such a place even existed.

“Retro is in style” explained Bart “And in the age of online, these places are needed now more than ever just to get people out and meeting others in person”.

“I figured you an online guy”.

Bart laughed a bit “Oh I like enough, don't get me wrong. But I need people and real interaction. Besides, have you read what some of the people online say”!? Courtney nodded in agreement.

The two entered and bought some armbands, which Bart explained was due to the machines being free and not needed quarters. The place needed to make money somewhere.

Courtney was amazed at the number of machines. Most where of old school games from the old days of arcades, but there where a few newer games there. On the far wall though were pinball machines. Courtney rushed over to look at them.

“Pinball fan”? asked Bart.

“A little. I played some when I was younger, but I haven't had the opportunity” Courtney didn't more her gaze from the pinball machines and continued looking at the selections. There was an Addams Family one and an AC/DC one and something involved invaders from Mars. Bart was hoping Megan wouldn't get mad if he brought her down here.

Courtney went to the Addams Family one. Almost from the second the ball was launched, Courtney's face had the biggest smile on it. She felt like a kid again. 

Bart was also smiling, seeing how happy Courtney was. He also noticed something else: The lights of the machine shining on her face. The room was dimly lit, so it helped light her face up. The lights gave her what Bart could best describe as sensual. Bart always thought she was a pretty girl, but now she looked gorgeous.

The game ended with Courtney looking disappointed. Guess she was rusty after all this time. She played a few more pinball games before part took her to some of the retro games in the place.

“I don't know Bart. I'm not good with these old school games” Courtney explained.

“Hey, neither am I. I remember Jai and Irey beating me on an old Nintendo game Wally bought them. I felt embarrassed”. Courtney couldn't help but laugh at Bart being embarrassed by being beaten by little kids at Nintendo. 

The machine was one of those multi-game machines, filled with old school classics. They played Burger Time, one of the strangest games Courtney had ever seen. After, they played 1943 and Donkey Kong.

After they played, they left the arcade. Before Courtney could suggest something, Bart took her wrist, a reversal of how this night started and took her to a spot in the middle of a town square. It was one of those large fountains that people could walk into. The jets were illuminated by lights on the ground.

“Come on, Courtney! This should be fun”! Bart said as he ran to the jet fountain, turning to see if Courtney would follow. She was not “Oh no. I am not getting wet”.

“Clothing not suppose to?”

“No Bart, I just don't want to get wet” Bart however was not deterred. He took hold of Courtney's wrist again, making sure not to be forceful and continued to ask her to come with him. When that didn't work, Bart brought out the puppy dog eyes. After trying to resist, Courtney relented and followed him in. After the shock of getting sprayed wore off, she was having a blast. The two chased each other around, running through water jets and even splashing each other when they could.

After playing in the water like a couple of goofy kids, the two decided to get a bite to eat and went to the nearby McDonald's. The cashier didn't seem fazed by the fact that the two of them were soaking wet, indicating that this was common sight.

The two sat down with their food. After a few bites, Courtney decided to ask Bart something that was bugging her “Bart, why do you think you have trouble with girls”?

Bart really didn't want to have the conversation, especially with the night going so well. Then he figured he did own someone an answer “People don't get me. They see me as the hyper active goofball and yes, I am that, but I have other parts of me two. And I have grown as a person since the old Young Justice days. But try getting anyone to see that”.

Courtney felt for Bart and she knew what it was like to be judged by surface traits. She was actually surprised by Bart tonight. Not only for how fun he actually was when he wasn't acting like a kid on a sugar high, but how much depth he had as a person as he was showing now. She looked at him and noticed how different he was since his YJ days. He still had the charming youth he always had, but it seemed seasoned with age. 

The two finished their meal and headed back to the tower. At the door way, the two turned towards each other to say their goodbyes. 

“This was a nice night, Bart. I had a good time and I really mean that” Bart smiled, happy that Courtney wasn't miserable being with him.

“Thanks. This was fun. I should thank Cassie for this” Bart said.

Courtney leaned over and panted a kiss on Bart's check. She pulled away, her hand gently on his other cheek. She paused for a moment before leaning again and kissing Bart on the lips, which after a moment of shock, he returned. It was warm and loving. The two didn't know why they were doing this and at the moment didn't care. They wanted this. 

About 2 minutes late, they parted, needed air as much as anything else. The two stared at each other, trying to think of something to say. Courtney was the first to say something “That was...nice. Really nice”.

“Yeah, it was” Bart replied “So...um do you want to do this again sometime”?

“Yeah Bart. I would like that. How about next Friday”? Bart nodded yes at the question.

Courtney went to the wall of the tower and picked up her cosmic rod. She said her goodbye to Bart, hopped on the rod and flew away.

Bart entered the tower and smelled fish. It appeared that his friends decided not to let the fish go to waste and had it. Cassie noticed Bart at the elevator door.

“Hey Bart. Sorry about eating your fish. We got hungry and it was there. Stephanie ate most of it”. On that note, Stephanie peaked from to address the accusation, only to be mumbling with the fish in her mouth, proving the accusation.

“So, how was it”? Asked Cassie, looking eager to know what happened.

“It was good. And I hope that next Friday will be just as good”.

“Wait, what”!? Cassie was rather confused. This little date was just something to get Bart out of his funk. She didn't expect that their would be another date “What next Friday?! What did you do Bart”?!

“Well Cassie” Bart said, sporting a smile “A gentleman never tells”. Bart then took his leave, heading up to his room, a confused Cassie following him “No seriously Bart. What did you do”?

For now, that would be Bart Allen and Courtney Whitmore's little secret.


End file.
